x Love Was All We Needed x
by TheatreGal20
Summary: Luna wants nothing but people to accept her for who she is, when she meets Harry she feels drawn to him all of a sudden and gradually learns to love him. Only problem is, he'd with Ginny. Will she ever be with the boy she dreams of? I own nothing.
1. x Blonde In Pyjamas x

**Love was all we needed**

**Chapter One – The Blonde in Pyjamas **

**Luna Lovegood watched from the window of the Ravenclaw Tower a brightly, orange sun rising over the tops of the pine trees that morning. A slight feeling of happiness but also love rushed over her. As it rose higher and higher into the sky, she felt even more in love than she'd ever been before, though no one knew of her new admirer. She was just getting more and more excited about that new day and seeing his face before, little Miss Cho Chang made her way out of bed and over by the window to see her.**

"**Luna, why are you up so early?" Cho asked quietly as she tried to not wake the whole dorm up.**

**Luna jumped in shock as the happy and lovely feeling poured away from her body. She sighed and looked at Cho's tired face.**

"**Oh I was just admiring that beautiful view you get here every morning, fantastic isn't it, especially if you get to see it this early in the morning" Luna said sweetly as she once again turned her face towards the now very yellow sun.**

**Cho scoffed quietly at her odd answer.**

"**Right well you enjoy that view Luna, I'll just be down stairs in the common room, see you later" Cho whispered as she briskly backed away from the blonde in her pyjamas. She ran out the door and skipped down the stairs towards the common room and sat by the fire place and giggled to herself.**

**Luna knew exactly what Cho was up too down there. After years of it from everybody she knew, she almost had a double instinct telling her what others were doing or saying about her. As she sobbed quietly she returned to her usual activity and watched the nearly risen sun glow in the sky.**

**Luna's day got worse as it went on. She had had people whispering about her again and pointing. Usually other people's behaviour towards her had never really bothered her, but today was different. Everything was getting to her and so was everyone. Even Hermione and Ron were getting on her nerves at break time when the five of them went out to Hagrid's hut. The five being Ginny, Hermione, Ron, herself and Harry. As the five of them made their ways to the Stone Circle. Luna couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Ginny. Though Ginny was one of her best friends, she had really got in Luna's bad books that day. Hermione sat down on the grass next to Harry and Ron and Ginny stood leaning against one of the large stones that made up a piece of the circle. Luna however sat a distance away from the four. Just far enough so she still looked as if she was with them. She sighed and looked down the long and steep hill that led down to the hut near the Forbidden Forest.**

"**Luna, is there something wrong, you seem very quiet, you haven't said a word all morning" Hermione asked kindly as she turned her attentions to Luna's sad looking face. **

**Luna didn't make any eye contact with Hermione, she just answered while staring down the hill.**

"**I'm fine… honestly" she finally spoke much to everyone's delight. Hermione smiled and retuned to her Charms book that she seemed to be every interested in.**

"**Hermione, for god sake you've been reading that stupid book for days, aren't you bored yet?" Ron asked as he looked over at the studying teen's eyes gesture over the small printed words.**

"**Honestly Ronald, you do have a nag for me and my learning side don't you, I am merely reading this for a good cause" Hermione smiled without taking her eyes off of the pages. Ron rolled his eyes at her and got ready to ask his next question. **

"**And what cause is that?" Ron crossed his arms and looked sternly at Hermione as she brought her head up.**

"**Because, we have our N.E.W.T exams this year Ronald if you haven't noticed, we've been revising for weeks" Hermione sighed as she slammed her book up and slid it into her bag.**

**Luna sighed a loud sigh and brought her legs up too her chin and rocked on the spot. The others stared at her for a moment trying to realise what she was doing and more importantly why she was doing it. It wasn't until she started to hum to herself that Ginny spoke up.**

"**Luna why…" she was cut off by a stern spoken Luna.**

"**I know what you're all thinking, what is she doing now? That Loony Lovegood will never change, why is she so odd and weird? I think she's got a screw loose or something" Luna finished her emotional blow and fled the Stone Circle with a sobbing cry.**

**Hermione looked at everyone else in the group with a sympathetic look in her eyes and immediately shot her eyes at Ron. Ron smirked for a while before he met Hermione's blaring gaze.**

"**Who was thinking that then?" Hermione growled as she too picked up her things and left the three of them stranded there in a state of surprise. **

"**Well I was thinking the bit about the screw loose" Ron chuckled as Ginny hit his shoulder and sat where Hermione had just moved from.**

"**It's not funny Ron, ok so she maybe… odd, but she too has feelings just like the rest of us, even romantic ones" Ginny sighed as Harry and Ron's eyes widened from her last comment.**

"**R…Romantic feelings?" Ron smirked again then let out a huge burst of laughter and grabbed his stomach to avoid it exploding.**

**Ginny too flared at Ron then fled. Harry shook his head trying to stop himself laughing at Ron's laughing display.**

"**C'mon mate it's not that funny, Ginny's right, she too has feelings" Harry sighed as he looked at Ginny rushing to catch up with the other two. **

**Ron suddenly stopped laughing as he looked at Harry's begging eyes following his sister.**

"**Oi Harry, I've said it before and I'll say it again, my sisters not the one for you alright, stop looking at her!" Ron growled as he tugged on Harry's robes to make him move from his sitting position and onto his feet. Harry soon followed Ron up onto the bridge that connected the Stone Circle and the Clock Tower Entrance and made his way towards the castle.**

**Hermione had finally found Luna curled up in a corner on the Fourth floor quietly crying to her. Hermione walked slowly up to the blonde and knelt down next to her. She felt awful for her and knew exactly what was wrong with her. As she placed a hand upon her shoulder, Luna finally began to speak.**

"**Do you think those things Hermione?" Luna whispered through her sobbing voice. Hermione smiled with sympathy and rubbed her shoulder.**

"**Of course not, you'll have to forgive Ron; he's not the easiest to make friends with, but he'll come through eventually" Hermione said sweetly as she sat down next to her. Luna wiped another springing tear away from her eye and tried her best to smile back. **

"**I just need a friend, someone who won't make jokes, a friend who will be there for me, like you have Harry, he's one for keeping his friends close and happy and… his certainly got a good relationship with Ginny" Luna's smile suddenly fell off her face and she let her eyes create more tears. Hermione looked almost shocked but also relieved that she'd finally admitted her feelings.**

"**Luna, if Harry's the one you…" **

"**No Hermione, I… didn't mean that" Luna lied as she again wiped more tears away from her silvery grey eyes. Hermione pretended to believe her and listened to more of Luna's story.**

"**Ok then, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.**

**Luna suddenly felt a sudden urge to take everything she had just said back and restart with the truth. Luna plucked up enough courage to tell Hermione the truth; after all she was the only person Luna felt close to. She took a deep breath in, wiped her eyes and began to tell Hermione the real truth of the matter.**

"**Actually Hermione maybe…"**

**It was too late Ginny had appeared at the scene smiling happily and joining Hermione on the floor.**

"**There you are I've been searching for you for ages, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, her face looking more sympathetic than Hermione's.**

**Hermione cringed and looked at Luna's red face. Luna shrugged Hermione's hand off her shoulder and viciously stood up and left the two shocked and worried.**

"**Was it something I said?" Ginny asked as she watched the raging blonde rush off down the steps and down to her next lesson. Hermione held her hand across her mouth in shock and realisation. As she looked back at Ginny, it all came clear to her. Luna was in love with Harry. That explained why she'd been so cut off and odder than she usually was. That's why she hadn't spoken to Ginny; only if she really had too or if Ginny had spoken to her. That also explained today at the Stone Circle and her dreamy sort of way before she'd blown a fit in front of everyone and not just them either other students in the school were soon gossiping and whispering about her performance. Hermione gasped and ran after her down the steps. **

**Ginny sighed and shook her head.**

"_**It's always me, no one ever tells me anything"**_** Ginny thought to herself before she left the fourth floor and made her way to Transfiguration class.**

**Luna had run off too hide again. Only this time Hermione would never find her, only if she was to bump into her accidentally. **

**Luna ran all the way to the Room of Requirement. No one had seen her enter it or even leave it. She'd only be found by the one she wanted to find her. Harry. But there was nothing too suggest that he would want to go in there that day. Luna would just have to figure a way out of this misery herself. But how? **

**Next Chapter – Explanation! **


	2. x The Hole in Luna's Heart x

**After Luna's latest blow, Hermione had given up on her attempts to find her. She packed up her bag and walked back to the Gryffindor Common room with high hopes that she might accidentally bump into Luna on the way. Unfortunately she didn't, she walked in the portrait hole and was greeted with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione skipped a beat when she saw Harry's smiling face. **

"**Oh, where have you been Hermione? You never showed up for Divination" Ron said in a stroppy way as he noticed her enter.**

**Ginny rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs in a temper without even saying hello to Hermione let alone goodbye. **

"**Did you manage to find Luna?" Harry asked intriguingly and the three of them sat by the fireplace together. Hermione didn't answer she just sat there watching the orange flames flash in front of her eyes.**

"**Hello Hermione?" Harry sighed as he clicked his fingers in front of her eyes. Hermione blinked at his gesture and turned her attentions to Ron and Harry who now looked concerned for her.**

"**Sorry what was that?" she sighed as she shook her head trying to come back to reality. Harry and Ron smirked then asked again.**

"**Did you find Luna, Hermione?" Harry laughed.**

**Hermione smiled then took a deep breath in and walked over to Harry. **

"**Yes I did… and I know she would of wanted me to give you this" Hermione pulled Harry up onto his feet and hugged him. Ron looked surprised at Hermione latest move on her best friend. Harry tried to respond by patting her back slowly. Hermione let go after about three minutes and held his hands.**

"**Well I'm off to bed, night" Hermione sighed, let go of Harry and ran up the stairs towards the girls dormitory.**

"**What the hell was all that about?" Ron gasped whilst giving Harry a vicious look.**

"**Don't look at me Ron, I didn't ask her to do that!" Harry barked back now flaring at Ron's mad face.**

"**What are you two up too?" Ron asked as he stood up and came face to face with Harry.**

"**Nothing!"**

"**Yeah right, tell the truth Harry you've been seeing Hermione ain't you!" Ron shouted as he began to raise his fist.**

"**You dare Ron, if you so much as even stun me then I'll…" **

"**Then you'll what?" Ron demanded to know what Harry was up too.**

"**I'm not doing anything with Hermione, Ron, alright!"**

"**Sure, you're not, I'm not stupid Harry!"**

"**STOP IT!" Harry and Ron turned around to see Ginny in her pyjamas and dressing gown with her wand at the ready. **

**Harry back away from Ron and headed towards the steps and up to his dormitory. **

"**Ask him, your brothers got some sort of jealousy problem Ginny!" Harry shouted from the balcony above the common room before departing into his dormitory. **

**Ginny gasped in shock and rushed over to Ron with her wand darting right for him.**

"**Can you explain to me what was going on just then?" Ginny demanded to know as she stood in front of Ron's sulking face.**

**Ron sat back on the sofa with his eyes fixed on the moving flames in the fire place.**

"**RON!"**

"**Leave it Ginny, just go to bed!" Ron shouted as he darted towards the stairs as well. Ginny looked concerned at Ron. Everything was going wrong. First Luna, then Ron and Harry, who was next? Ginny shoved all her concerns away and returned to her dormitory. **

**The next day, Harry was on his way out of the Gryffindor common room in hope that he would run into Luna. He felt that the reason she was so upset was because of him. He ran down the staircases until he reached the Great Hall. Much to his surprise he was the only one there that morning. Not a soul was in sight. No one at all. He turned back and ran up to the seventh floor to find someone to talk too. Hermione and Ron hadn't woken up yet neither had Ginny. Even the Weasley Twins had disappeared. As he traced the corridors he passed the clear wall that usually had the Room of Requirement door painted onto it. Harry walked passed quickly but soon turned back when he heard sobbing and wails coming from the room. The door appeared and he entered the glowing space. There curled up in the corner next to the fire place was Luna. Still in the same position that she was in when Hermione found her the previous day on the fourth floor. **

"**L…Luna?" Harry asked weakly as he walked up to the sobbing girl. Luna looked up in slight delight too see him. She staggered to her feet and smiled.**

"**What are you doing in here?" Harry asked **

**Luna looked around then took time to answer. Harry waited patiently for her answer. **

"**I… was waiting for someone, is all" she croaked through her tears. **

**Harry sighed. The silence was getting too much fro both of them to bare. Harry finally spoke up.**

"**Erm… any luck finding them?" he asked weakly again. **

**Luna scoffed sweetly and looked down at her feet.**

"**Err… well not exactly" Luna whispered as she fiddled with her fingers and started to wonder around on the spot. Harry found this rather amusing. **

"**About yesterday, I'm really sorry about everything that happened" Harry told her as he smiled. Luna however didn't smile. She didn't believe it was Harry's fault at all. Infact she blamed everything on Ron, even though he didn't say anything too her. That boy had always got on her nerves.**

"**You don't have to say sorry Harry, it wasn't your fault" Luna told him making Harry sigh in relief. **

**They stood in another few minutes of silence. **

**Luna's thoughts were getting to her. Instead of this she wanted to run, run off on a big adventure with him, hand in hand, forever with each other. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have a relationship. A life with Harry would be everything Luna ever dreamed of. A life full of Friendship, Bravery and Love, She just needed one other thing. Harry had to return her feelings. Oh if only one day he would the hole in Luna's heart would be full. Harry would have filled it in for her. Together they could conquer everything. She was truly in love with her best friend. She had to stop herself from saying it but it was too late.**

"**I…"**

"**Sorry Luna, I've got to go as long as you're alright, I'll…see you at break" Harry smiled. He didn't want to leave her but he had to get back to Ginny and the others. They were his main priority. **

**Luna stood stunned, shocked and alone, with nothing but a memory of Harry circling within her mind. She would have to do something to make Harry realise and return her feelings. She wiped away a few tears that were beginning to spring back into her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore. She couldn't cry anymore, it wasn't worth it. She would just have to get along with her life. But somehow and someway she was going to have to do this by herself. She was going to stop at nothing until she made Harry love her too. **


	3. x Stupid Excuse x

**Hermione and Ron had made their way to the Stone Circle again that morning waiting fro the others to join them. Ron sat on the edge of the hill looking at the crystal blue sky and thinking about what had happened between him and Harry the previous night. Hermione put an arm around Ron shoulder as she joined him and too looked upon the sky. Ron leaned his head upon her shoulder and sighed.**

"**What's wrong Ron, did something happen last night?" Hermione asked quietly trying not to make him angry. **

**Ron looked up at her sympathetic face and smiled.**

"**Oh it was nothing Hermione, just me and my jealous behaviour that's all" Ron told her trying to sound innocent. Hermione rolled her eyes at his last answer and began to do her big lecture on jealousy.**

"**You had a row with Harry, I over heard Ginny talking to Harry about it last night, according to him you thought he and I were up too something" Hermione stopped from another one of Ron's jealous grunts.**

"**Sorry, listen Ron you and I have a special relationship that Harry could ever just imagine, no one makes me laugh like you do, no one ever understands me like you do and no one… loves me like you do" Hermione stopped again and let him speak a he lifted his head off hr shoulder and faced her.**

"**How do you know that I…?" Ron asked before Hermione stopped him with a finger levitated up to his lips . She smiled and lifted her other hand and placed it on his flushed cheek.**

"**Oh Ron, you are a serious piece of work aren't you, Ron…I love you!" Hermione giggled. Ron smiled at her. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and kissed him. **

**Just as the two were about to break apart a small voice behind them echoed in their ears.**

"**Well it's about time" **

**The two gasped and turned around to face Ginny and Harry. Harry smiled at Ron and Ron did too back at Harry's begging face.**

"**Alright mate" Harry asked weakly.**

**Ron grinned, stood up and walked over to Harry.**

"**Sorry, everything I said last night, I take it all back" Ron said as he held out a hand to shake his.**

**Harry scoffed and took out his hand and shook his. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the pathetic boys and started to giggle to themselves.**

"**Boys, they'll never learn" Hermione laughed as she looked at Ginny. **

**That evening Luna had finally decided to make her dream reality. For that night there was a party for exceptionally good students. According to Hermione; Harry, herself, Ron and a few others were invited. Luna wondered why Ginny wasn't invited. She soon forgot about Ginny's welfare and brushed through her longish blonde hair and placed her shoes onto her feet. Cho sat in on her bed and rolled her eyes at Luna. Before she could think of a nice enough question to ask her Luna got in there to fast.**

"**Got something to say Cho?" Luna sighed as she turned around to face her.**

**Cho looked shocked and began to speak again only Luna seemed to be on a role.**

"**Think my dress is funny do you? I bet your thinking 'Eww, what' she wearing now, that's as bad the vulture hat and those radish earrings' are you?" Luna stormed out of the room and slammed the door without another word.**

**Luna ran as fast as she could down the stairs avoiding the moving ones and down into the Great Hall. **

**Hermione caught up with her just as she was walking into the entrance and smiled in relief.**

"**Luna, I've been so worried, thank goodness we found you" Hermione said as she pulled Luna into a hug. Luna responded too but only for a couple of seconds as she saw Harry walk down the stairs with Ron. Hermione looked also and smiled at Luna.**

"**Good enough view Luna, c'mon lets go" Hermione smiled as they walked into the hall. **

**It was decorated like a winter garden. The ceiling was bewitched to make it look like a snowy night sky and it seemed like they were the only ones there. **

"**Right…" Ron looked shocked at the place.**

"**Is it me or have we just walked back into the fourth year and the Yule Ball?!" Harry mounded as Luna smiled.**

"**Oh honestly you two, just try and enjoy tonight ok, even if we don't want to be here, and Ronald we do not want a repeat of last time ok" Hermione said in a motherly sort of way. With this Luna smiled even more. Harry glanced at her for a second then returned his attentions back to Hermione and Ron. **

"**Erm… where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron**

**Ron shrugged at her question then made his way to the dinner table. **

"**What an idiot" Hermione sighed as she watched him disappear to the other side of the Great Hall.**

**Luna giggled as she too watched Ron walk away. Harry couldn't stop glancing at her. He knew it was wrong to keep this up, he would be betraying Ginny, and he didn't want too loose her. Hermione knew exactly what was up with them. Hermione knew how both of them felt about the other even if Harry still hadn't noticed his knew feelings. **

"**Erm Hermione could I… have a word" Harry said as he glanced once again at Luna. Hermione nodded and followed him out to the Entrance Hall. Harry stopped walking and faced Hermione's excited face.**

"**Hermione tell me, what did Luna say yesterday why did she want a hug and everything why…"**

"**Shh, Harry shh, stop panicking, listen to me, Luna… is just having a rough time at the moment ok and…"**

**Harry coughed and held his head in his hands and sighed trying to come to terms with it all.**

"**She likes me doesn't she Hermione, she's been crushing on me" Harry said in an angry tone and he buried his face even more into his hands.**

"**I… I don't know Harry she didn't say anything I just had a feeling that's all" Hermione told him sounding a little guilty. Harry started to cry much to Hermione's surprise. She wrapped a arm around his shoulder and let him sob.**

"**I'm sorry Harry". Harry and Hermione looked up. Luna was standing there looking more guiltier than Hermione. **

"**Luna… why didn't you tell me that…"**

"**Harry! C'mon lets get inside we'll speak later about this" Hermione said as she calmed the moment and lead the two of them into the hall. **

**A while later after the party had finished, Hermione, Ron and Harry were just leaving. Harry stopped as they reached the third floor and looked back t a wondering Luna who was still standing at the entrance hall. Harry looked back at the other two who seemed to be fine in each others company.**

"**Erm… I'll catch up with you two in a minute I've just got to check something" Harry said.**

**Hermione smiled and looked at Luna. **

"**Sure, see you later" Hermione sighed. Before she left she took a hold of Harry's wand and took it from him. **

"**You won't be needing this" she whispered. Harry rolled his eyes with a slight smile and walked down the stone steps and back over to Luna. **

"**Hello Harry" Luna said quietly as she turned to face him. **

"**Why aren't you going back to your dorm?" he asked looking interested. Luna sighed a heavy sigh and smiled.**

"**I was just checking out the night sky, beautiful at night isn't it" she said as she looked up. The shine from the stars sparkled in her eyes and Harry grinned.**

"**Huh…beautiful" **

**Just as he was about to say another thing he looked down at the floor, they seemed to be quite close together and he could feel Luna's breath blowing softly on his hands. Harry waited for Luna to return her face back to his but before he could say something an angry voice barked behind them.**

"**Oi!" **

**Harry and Luna turned around and saw a mad looking Ginny standing on the steps near the staircases glaring at them.**

"**Ginny… you never showed up fro the party…where were you?" Harry struggled to say as he saw his girlfriends face turn even more red.**

**Ginny stomped over to the two and began her rant.**

"**You've been sneaking around haven't you… maybe I should have listened to Ron last night" Ginny shouted with her eyes flaring up at Harry's.**

"**Do you know how crazy your sounding right now?" Harry sighed as he tried to reason with her.**

**Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms.**

"**Well you two look very cosy tonight" she said finally through her teeth as she pointed her wand at Luna and shone the light in her eyes. **

**Luna pulled her arm up at her face and covered her eyes.**

"**What? Harry and I, what a way to sound rational Ginny, we were only talking about the sky" Luna admitted but this probably wasn't the best thing to say in this particular moment in time. **

"**Oh do shut up with your stupid query's and beliefs Luna, I'm not interested on your stupid excuse!" Ginny shouted again this time somehow making the light in her wand brighter. **

"**Oi! Ginny don't talk to her like that, you said it yourself, she too has feelings!" Harry barked back.**

"**You never stop Harry, I bet your with Hermione as well…"**

"**Oh great now I'm having a secret relationship with Hermione **_**and **_**Luna, you know how do I find the time Ginny?" Harry shouted as he cut Ginny off.**

**Ginny took a step back, shook her head and lowered her wand.**

"**You tell me" Ginny said as she flared at Luna.**

"…**I'm not getting involved" Luna scoffed as she stepped away from Harry. Harry felt the anger with in him get stronger and stronger as he glared at Ginny.**

"**You Weasley's have some sort of problem, just stop with the jealousy, it's my life…"**

"**And you know what you're welcome to it…it's over Harry" Ginny lowered her wand and walked up the steps in tears. Harry's face saddened as he looked back at Luna and a single tear fell from his eye. He watched her sorry face for a moment then left her standing there once again. Luna may have broken Harry and Ginny up bye accident of course, but she didn't plan to fell this guilty. She held onto her left arm with her right hand and sighed as she watched Harry rushing up the stairs. **

"**Bye…" she said to herself as if Harry could hear her. She walked away from the scene and down to her the Ravenclaw Common Room. **


	4. x Forever and Always x

**A few nights after, Luna was wondering the castle on her way to the Ravenclaw Common Room again. It was dark outside and even darker inside. She couldn't take the pitch black atmosphere any longer. She pulled out wand at last.**

"**Lumos"**

**The light from her wand appeared and she spotted Harry sitting in the exact same position he had been a few nights ago. He had his head in his hands and the invisibility cloak sitting by his feet. Luna could tell this because half of his foot was invisible. She walked over to him slowly and sighed as she sat beside him.**

"**How are you feeling?" she asked without a word of hello. Harry looked up at her with a slight smile planted on his face. They laughed quietly for a moment then Luna decided to start a real conversation. **

"**She'll be back, she just needs a little time to calm down" she said sweetly. Harry's face lost it's smile and he looked back at the floor. **

"**The Ginny you saw the other night… that's the real Ginny, I don't know why I even wasted my time on her" Harry sighed. Luna sighed also but this time she held his hand. "I'm really sorry Harry, you didn't deserve any of that, she was so wrong in finishing it with, if it were me, I would of never done that" Luna stopped in her tracks and realised what she had just said. Harry didn't move, infact Luna started to wonder if he'd even listened to her. **

"**No I feel, well let's just say I've been seeing things differently these past couple of days" Harry sighed as he now made his eyes follow the neatly patterned ceiling above them. Luna followed it too but soon looked back at Harry.**

"**Good different or…" Luna was cut off by Harry's scoff.**

"**So what now?" Harry asked as if he was looking for advice from Luna. **

"**Any ideas?" Luna asked as she gripped his hand tighter without realising it. Harry didn't seem to mind either.**

"…**Well I wish… no forget it Luna it's nothing…"**

"**No go on what?" Luna asked as she started to loosen her hand that was entwined with Harry's.**

"**I wish I could go back in time… to the day I first met you, just do things differently" Harry said as he started to look at Luna's face while speaking to her. Luna smiled at last and started to get excited.**

"**Like what?" she asked weakly as she let go of him hand and looked deep into his face. Harry took time to answer he breathed heavily and too looked deep into Luna's face.**

"…**Choose you" Harry admitted finally.**

**Luna's heart started to beat rapidly, her cheeks became flushed and her mind was swimming in all her thoughts of this moment. This was exactly what she had imagined it to be like. She brought her head up to his and looked deeply into his perfect crystal blue eyes and Harry did the same in her silvery grey ones. They leaned even closer to each other taking every precious moment with them. Just as their lips were about the meet the others Harry lifted up his head with a sly look on his face. The moment had suddenly gone.**

"**Gotcha… duh Harry break up with Ginny so Harry fall in love with Luna" Harry chuckled to himself as Luna felt yet more tears gather in her eyes. How could he do this too her.**

"**And you would of gotten away with it as well if it wasn't for us pesky Gryffindor's" Harry's smile was slick and cruel. Luna had never seen this in him, he wasn't the Harry she fell in love with. Just as she was about to run away again she heard the entrance door open and in came Ginny with her wand pointing at Luna and yet again with light darted at her face.**

"**Busted!" **

**Luna couldn't hardly breath, she looked at both of their evil looking faces. She stood up and walked over to Ginny with as much courage as she could muster up.**

"**What are you doing Ginny?" she asked with a frightened tone in her voice. **

**Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny's side, but his face had changed all of a sudden. **

"**Well, well, well Luna, caught you again" **

"**Please just let me through, you've had your fun Ginny!"**

"**Oh no, I don't think so Luna, you're going to listen, for once all this time, you've had it in your thick skull that you and Harry are going to be a perfect couple, lovey dovey under the mistletoe at Christmas, big adventures together, hand in hand…pathetic… just have a think yourself Luna, how many friends have you got here, **_**real**_** actual friends, who do you think would miss you if you weren't here eh… nobody, you're not wanted here Luna, he doesn't love you, he never will and he never has! So don't kid yourself by hoping and imagining… it's all a dream! And you are never going to win, never" Ginny finished at the sight of Luna's devastated face and her streaming eyes. Her heart was pounding with hatred for Ginny, she sniffed and wiped her eyes before rushing up the stairs to her dormitory. She shoved the door open then slammed it shut in temper. Then taking a chair and few other bits and bobs she barricaded it with a yell. After her tantrum she viciously pulled out the chair from under her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were very red and watery, her heart was pounding again with sheer stress and anger. She hated Ginny, she hated her! Her reflection was getting to her, she picked up her wand in temper again and smashed the mirror without intending too. She looked at the shattered glass thinking whether it was worth living her life for much longer. She let out a huge wail and threw her head on the table. Now screaming in temper she decided it was best. She had to do something to get rid of this anger. Revenge was on her mind. Even she knew she wasn't herself right now, but before she could even think about how she was going to hurt Ginny the way she had just hurt her, Hermione blasted through the door.**

"**LUNA!" she screamed with her wand pointing at her. Luna hung her head tears were streaming down her face and Hermione lowered her wand and ran over to her and scooped her up in a loving and consoling hug.**

"**Oh Luna, I'm so sorry… he was in a trance"**

**Luna let go of Hermione as she said it. She was confused. **

"**What was that?" Luna asked as she frowned**

**Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. The very thought of Luna being angry and upset was enough to make Hermione think she had landed in a parallel world. **

"**You see, Harry had been bewitched my Ginny early this evening, making him turn on you, whereas if he hadn't of been he…**

"**Would have kissed me tonight" Luna finished Hermione sentence. Hermione let out another big sigh and smile sympathetically. **

"**Luna… you may find this hard to believe but…Harry loves you" Hermione admitted before fleeing the room. Luna felt all the anger flow out of her at once, she knew now. Hermione wouldn't ever lie to her and she knew everything. **

**For the next few days, Luna tried her hardest to avoid Ginny and Harry. She made sure she was as far as she could possibly from the both of them. **

**As she made her way down to dinner she went a different route to avoid either of them. She swiftly walked through the passage way from the fourth floor, into the Trophy Room and out into the back of the Great Hall to be greeted with her house. Harry fortunately saw her and felt a deep rush of guilt fall into his body. He staggered for a moment thinking whether to go with Ginny or with Luna. He looked back at her and a slight smile crept onto his face as she stood up, making no eye contact with him and fled the Great Hall. Harry looked back over at Ron and Hermione and smiled. Hermione grinned and hinted her head at the door that Luna was just about to exit out of. Harry got up and followed her out. **

**She had again for the last time made her way out to the Stone Circle. Sitting there looking at the moon, Harry swiftly walked over to her like had done with him previously. **

"**Hello Harry" Luna said in her usual voice as she turned her head around to face him. He sat next to her and looked at her again. **

"**I was meant to come and see you earlier but I couldn't find you, you have a good way of playing hide and seek" **

**Luna laughed at this. **

"**I was going to come and find you anyway" Luna sighed. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the sky that Luna seemed to be so interested in.**

"**Ginny's gone…"**

**Luna shot her head round almost immediately even though she knew perfectly round that Ginny wasn't with Harry anymore.**

"**So I heard, I hope you're feeling ok, I'm sorry" Luna said turning her head around so Harry could see her eyes, this time not tearing. Though she was looking sad still**

**Harry couldn't help but wonder why she looked so sad again.**

"**Luna are you ok, you seem more upset than I am" Harry admitted as they were both now looking in each others eyes. Luna shook her head and smirked. **

"**I forgive you by the way, about the other day" Luna said as Harry sighed in relief. **

"**Thank you" **

"**Harry…"**

"**Yeah"**

**Luna couldn't believe this was happening, she was about to say it, the very thing she had been dying to say from the moment she met him.**

"**I love you"**

**Harry couldn't believe this was happening either, she's just said it before he could, he wanted this moment to be special.**

**He pulled her up onto her feet and did it at last. He kissed her. Luna's heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooped her arm off the floor. She gripped him tight as they pulled apart and swayed on the spot. Harry let her down and Luna started to cry in happiness.**

"**What you were saying just then" Harry laughed as he wiped a tear away from her face and smiled.**

"**Yes" Luna choked.**

"**Did you mean it?" Harry asked eagerly.**

"**Every word" Luna replied with a happy smile and her eyes widening. **

"**Then I still have something to say to you"**

"**What's that?" **

"**I love you" **

"**Really?"**

"**Forever and Always" **


End file.
